The present invention relates to a material hauling and transportation system, and more particularly to a versatile, multiple-use trailer for hauling both long material as well as loose and bulk material, which trailer may be unloaded by a tiltable unloading platform.
Long materials such as rebar, steel specialty products, pipe and other materials are typically transported on long flatbed trailers. Sections of rebar are typically 50 to 60 feet long and flatbed trailers work well for transporting products of this type. However, the problem that arises is that long flatbed trailers are not well adapted for hauling other materials such as bulk material or scrap metal. For efficient and economic hauling, trailers must be capable of multiple use so that trailers can transport loads in both directions of travel and do not have to "deadhead" in one direction. Accordingly, if long trailers adapted for hauling items such as rebar from a steel mill or distribution facility are to be also used for hauling scrap material and loose or bulk material, such trailers have to be modified to accommodate loose material. Usually this modification involves attaching sideboards, about 4 feet high, to the opposite sides of the flatbed. Unloading of the materials such as scrap metal from conventional flatbeds is also complicated and normally unloading requires use of a crane and a magnet to pick up the load from the trailer and deposit it in a yard or at a job site.
Prior art tractor trailing dumping mechanisms are typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,410, which shows a tractor drawn trailer in which the fifth wheel may be elevated by means of a hydraulically actuated lifting and lowering device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,702 shows an improved system for handling the bulk material such as trash refuse. This patent provides a tractor design so that it is possible to lift a 35 foot long trailer and dump its contents safely.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved trailer and hauling system which will accommodate long lengths of material and also allow the trailer to be used for hauling other materials such as scrap material, which trailer can be conveniently off-loaded.
The broad object of the present invention is to provide a multi-use trailer which may be pulled by a tractor for conveniently hauling both long material and loose material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a versatile long bed trailer having a front gate and a rear gate which may be pivoted to an open position, along the side of the trailer and secured in place by an air safety wing to prevent the door from being inadvertently closed during travel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a long bed trailer which is light weight and requires less maintenance.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide a trailer suitable for hauling scrap materials to a steel facility and hauling on the return trip, long lengths of rebar.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a unique platform for dumping the contents of the trailer, which platform maintains a vertical dump line.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a long length trailer which may be dumped without requiring the complexity and expense of incorporating a dumping mechanism as part of the trailer.